Modern computers allow users to consume multiple different types of media, including text, still images, video, and audio, in addition to providing other functionalities, such as web browsing. As computers have becoming more interactive and powerful, users are increasingly storing and consuming media directly on their computers. Also, users are spending more and more time online, reading news, web logs (blogs), and online magazines, as well as visiting social networking sites. However, in many computer systems, media playback software, such as a music player, is discrete from web access software, such as a web browser. Accordingly, users are required to switch between the displayed web browser and the music player in order to adjust or change the playback of the music or to view status information of the music player. Having to navigate among different applications, however, can be inefficient and inconvenient.
Currently, it is difficult for a web page to communicate to a locally stored and executed media player (or any other local utility) such that either the local media software or the web page can send information to the other when it is desirable to do so. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that solve these and other problems associated with providing communication between a local media player and a web browser.